the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Lisa's Success
'''Lisa's Success '''is the 60th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: The Loudest Thanksgiving Synopsis: Lisa's dreams are realized when NASA notices her space discoveries. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud * David Miller * Lincoln Loud * Lola Loud * Lana Loud * Lucy Loud * Lily Loud * Lynn Loud * Luan Loud * Luna Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud Transcript: On a Sunday morning, the Loud family was busy cleaning up the house. Lynn Sr came in with the mail. Lynn Sr: Mail’s here! Lori, come sort it. Lori rolled her eyes. Lori: Sure. Give me the easy job… Lori sorted through the mail pile Lynn Sr put on the coffee table. Lori: Junk, junk, junk...ooo, what’s this? Lori held up a big envelope that had Lisa’s name on it. Lori: Looks like it’s addressed to Lisa… Lisa looked shocked and pushed past Lincoln and Lola. Lisa took the envelope and opened it. Lisa: I don’t believe it! Lincoln: What does it say? Lisa: This is incredible! Lana: What does it say? Lisa: It’s absolutely phenomenal! Lola: UGH! What does it say!? Lisa: It’s a letter from NASA. Apparently they’ve noticed my latest space discovery. You know...about opening up a wormhole to travel to another dimension…. The rest of the family looked confused. Lisa: It means I’ll be leaving home for a year to help them work on a really important project. Lily: NO!!! Rita: But Lisa...won’t you miss us? Lisa: Nah. You people give me a migraine. Her family glared at her. Lynn Sr: Lisa, we’d miss you. Lori: Yep. Hate to say it, but you’re stuck with us. Leni: And besides…what’s NASA? Lisa eyed Leni. Luna: Not to mention, you won’t have a rockin’ song for breakfast every morning. Lisa: That I can live without. Luan: But you’d miss Mr. Coconuts! Lisa: I doubt it. Lynn: But you won’t be able to tutor me in math! My science teacher says I need at least a B average to play in the basketball game from now on. Lisa: Me being gone will give you plenty of time to figure it out yourself. Lincoln: Well, I sure won’t miss you shredding up Bun-bun. Or ruining my friendship with Clyde… Or… Lisa smirked. Lisa: Oh, I have my ways to torment you from far away. Lola: Well, you may have caused me grief. Well, all of us. But I’ll miss you. Lisa: Ah, and I’ll miss you too...least of all. Lola gasped. Lana: Hey, let’s not get dreary. Lisa, you’re not going, are you? Lisa: Well. I mean. I would have to miss school for a year, but…I wouldn’t be missing much. It’s a great opportunity for me! I’ll do it! ~ ~ ~ At the park, Lisa told everything to David. David: NO! You can’t do it! Lisa: It’s too late. I’ve already made up my mind. David: But it’s going to be incredibly boring the rest of the year without you. Foop cannot hold together our group by himself, and Darcy might flip out! Lisa: I don’t care. This is a big opportunity. I wish you were invited, but unfortunately NASA didn’t give you a letter. David: They really should’ve! In fact, both Greg and I would be a wonderful asset to NASA as well. Lisa: Yeah. It’s strange they didn’t pick you two. I guess I really am the superior genius… David glared at Lisa. Lisa: What? It’s true. David: If you really think that, then why are we even friends? Lisa: But David- David: Save it. I got a new project I’m working on. Lisa: Ooo, what is it? David: I’m not telling! But let’s just say it’s inspired by Varian. Lisa: Okay. Enjoy yourself. David: Oh, I will… David stormed off. Lisa sighed. Lisa: I gotta rethink my decision. ~ ~ ~ Lisa flopped on her bed and sighed. Lincoln came into Lisa’s room. Lincoln: What was that? I could hear that sigh over my video games, Lis. Lisa: It’s nothing. But I feel like if I actually accept NASA’s offer, I’d be abandoning David! And he’s my best friend! Lincoln: Funny. I thought a cold-hearted scientist like yourself didn’t believe in best friends. Lisa: This isn’t funny, Lincoln! I need your help. Lincoln: Don’t look at me! I wouldn’t know what to do… Lisa: Figures. But I know who would… Lisa left her room. Lincoln smirked. Lincoln: I knew it. She’s going to miss us. ~ ~ ~ Lisa went up to Rita, who was in the dining room writing her novel. Lisa: Mom, I need your help… Rita: What is it? Lisa: I really wanna accept NASA's offer, but I don't wanna leave David behind. Rita: Well, I can’t stop you from following your dreams, but it’s always important to remember your friends and family. You do what you think is right. Lisa smiled and hugged Rita. Lisa: Thanks mom… ~ ~ ~ At the Loud home, the Louds, plus David were sitting in the living room. Lisa came down with some papers. Lisa: Okay, I have an announcement…. Her family and David turned to Lisa. Lisa: I’m not doing that thing with NASA. I can’t possibly be away from you for a year! Not only would you all ruin the house without me, but I’ll miss you all...especially you, David. David smiled. ~ ~ ~ Lisa and David were on their way to David’s house. David: I’m glad you’re not leaving. Lisa: Yeah. I’d really miss you if I left. And say...what was that experiment you were going to do inspired by Varian? David: I thought you’d never ask! Lisa and David both ran excitedly towards the Miller home.Category:Episodes Category:Season 2